Tissues are typically accordion-folded and placed into various sized boxes. To dispense the tissues, once the first tissue is pulled through a slot in the top panel of the box, as each tissue is individually pulled out of the box, the following tissue is only partially pulled through the slot to extend through the slot, i.e., automatically placed into a dispensing position. This feature is colloquially referred to as the automatic pop-up or auto pop-up feature.
One particular box has a height of about five inches and a length and depth substantially equal to the length and depth of each folded tissue. One problem which arises with such a box is that once the level of tissues is farther than about two inches from the top panel, the tissue has to travel a relatively large distance to the slot and in view of its inability to extend vertically upright without sufficient support, the tissue tends to fall back into the box (in spite of the fact that it extends through the slot). A jarring of the box might be all that is needed for this condition to occur, i.e., for the tissue to fall back into the box. As such, most boxes typically have clear film defining the slot to help retard this condition. The film is designed to provide a retaining force which maintains the tissue in a position extending through the slot and counters the tissue's tendency to fall back into the box.
Nevertheless, if the tissue falls back deep into the box, it becomes a challenge to dig into the box and find the starting tissue, then pull it up through the slot with reasonable force to enable the pop-up condition to re-start. Moreover, every time the person has to pass his or her hand through the slot, the slot stretches and expands and its ability to frictionally retain a tissue is reduced. As tissue depletion continues, this condition is exacerbated.
Gravity can cause this condition very often and repeatedly and thus it will repeatedly be required to dig deeper into the box to grasp the starting tissue. Once the level of remaining tissues is about 1 inch or less, the pop-up condition fails regularly.